


男孩(nánhái) - Boy

by Yakitorii



Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: I met a wonderful boy once when I was studying in university. I was working toward my literature degree whereas he was majoring in arts. We had some classes together, we frequently shared space and I fell so abruptly in love with him. I didn’t know I could have done so.I never dared to confess my love to him. Girls and boys flocked around him by dozens; he received love confessions at least thrice a week.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	男孩(nánhái) - Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GususecondJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GususecondJade/gifts).



I met a wonderful boy once when I was studying in university. I was working toward my literature degree whereas he was majoring in arts. We had some classes together, we frequently shared space and I fell so abruptly in love with him. I didn’t know I could have done so. But no one who spent time with him ever moved on from their attraction. Everyone would fall for him, fall hard for him. And he wouldn’t notice. Not at all. Many hearts were broken but our tears were not because we were suffering. We cried because he was so cute and adorable even though he still was so oblivious.

I never dared to confess my love to him. Girls and boys flocked around him by dozens; he received love confessions at least thrice a week. He would have got even more but the students didn’t want to disturb his schedule nor did they want to bother him. So they came up with a system. They programmed who could confess on which date. One had to make an appointment to have a chance. And before that, one had to do many complicated and frustrating administrative things before they could even dream of getting a slot. I had neither the patience to do that nor the courage to show everyone my heart.

A boy so lovely inside and out could only be the one I would think about with whom to live the rest of my life, to grow old together, to be myself.

He was perfection in person. Handsome like no one else I saw before. And he wouldn’t even be aware of his beauty ! Truly. He was such a decent humble young man. Every girl dreamed of having him as husband. They took every chance to approach him and I had to make sure that they didn’t take advantage of him. He would always smile gratefully to me when he saw how I defended him. So I arranged my schedule around his. I had to protect him and keep him from falling to those undeserving people’s clutches. Everywhere he went, I also went. Every outing with his friends, I would try to get an invitation or I would just follow behind while keeping some distance between us. I had to make sure he didn’t feel uncomfortable. If he knew what I was doing, he would have felt guilty. It was better if he remained ignorant. I began taking notes of who his friends were, with whom he frequently met up, where he liked to go. My notebooks were filled up with all his habits and his preferences.

I saw he didn’t spend more significant time with any girl or boy and even when he took time for his friends, none of his outings were dates. I was happy to see he was available. Even if he was chained down to anyone, I would have evaluated that person. He only deserved the best ! If I found any fault in that person, it was better for him that I chased them away.

So our years in university went like this. We spent time together with him enjoying life and I protecting and admiring him from afar. As I said, we shared space together, went to the same classes.

Once we graduated, I still kept on doing that. I had to make sure now that he was working that no one would dare do anything to him. I got a job at all of his workplaces. Each day I would be sure to visit him and reminisce about our time in college. His smiles were worth the backlog I had on all the projects. When he changed company, I would wait for him to find and choose a new one that suited him better then I would change company with him. Each time we bumped against each other at the new companies, I would play the innocent and show him how agreeably surprised I was to see him. Like that, I cultivated our relationship. Like that, I was always in his thoughts.

As we had some acquaintances in common, we would frequently meet up with others. Then, I would show everyone that he was not for grabs. I recorded his every move. He was still not dating anyone. I still had my chances. And even if I didn’t confess, at least nobody had any chance right now. I wanted to find the best time to make it unforgettable. I wanted him to be the one to make the first move. I wanted it to be romantic. It was fine when we were students not to receive any confession from him as we were busy with studying and busier with setting our network but now that it was time for him to settle down, he didn’t have any excuse. I even took the time to show him how interested I was, how he could depend on me to always be by his side. We got to know each other better now. We didn’t have any distraction and could focus on each other. He was successful and earned big money. I was successful and earn good money. He saw how I could be the best wife he could get. I was impatient to reach the next level of our relationship. I wanted to begin our shared life together soon.

In the last few months, he looked pensive and distracted. He had to be thinking about how to approach me. All the time we spent together strengthened our relationship. He also thought it was time to get together. He was surely thinking about how to ask me out. Or maybe he was already thinking about our engagement rings ! How forward of him ! But I would never refuse him. If he needed time to think it through then I would give him time. After all, he only wanted the best for me. For us.

Everything was going so well. I was happy.

And then he left me. He went to become a star. The distance between us was already huge but now it’s even more impossible. What else could I do from where I was than to support and cheer for him ?

Seeing him so serious about this dream and so dedicated, I was moved to tears. Witnessing his struggles, all the blood, the energy, the effort and the sweat he put into his training broke my heart. I wanted to tell him to come back. I wanted to tell him that he needed not do so much for such an ungrateful world. I wanted to tell him that I needed him to live.

But he had always been stubborn. All his efforts finally paid off, he and eight other finalists were put together to form the group. He lived his dream. He got what he wanted. And here I was, all alone, not knowing what to do now.

I comforted myself into thinking that though I didn’t have any chance anymore to form a couple with him, at least no one else could get him.

It was bitter sweet.

All was going as I predicted. He encountered many hurdles. His name got recognized and he got more work little by little. His agency still ignored him. He became known by the world. All chances for him to date, as minimum as it was, got totally annihilated. I was grimly satisfied by this.

But then, he filmed Chen Qing Ling. He became even more famous. All these new boys and girls yelling his name with adulation whether he was present or not greatly irritated me. Those shallow sharks didn’t know him as long as I did, they didn’t love him as long as I did and they weren’t his fans as long as I was. They just saw him as a pretty commodity. When the hype would get down, they wouldn’t be there to catch him. I would be the only one.

I didn’t need to fear them as they represented nothing in my love’s eyes.

And then I saw this young and naïve boy. I saw how both of them were acting towards each other. I had never before born witness to this kind of behavior from my love. This was new and it didn’t please me at all. It meant change was coming and I would have to worry about my place.

They were always by each other’s side. Always leaning towards each other. How could he fall for this boy ? It made no sense at all. I was so sure it would be a matter of time before they moved on. They had to have been doing all those disgusting display of affection in public so to promote their series.

But it was not to be. My love began to take that naïve boy to the rare occasions he could participate to our reunions. Each time, that boy was present. When I set my sight on him, it was like acid was burning my entrails and I felt the sudden urge to become aggressive.

That. That was a sign to make us know he was serious about that boy. If not, why would he take him with him ?

That boy was always flaunting his smug smirk when my love was by his side. Every time he was near me, I felt tense and a headache would continuously make me acknowledge it. Not only had I had to see and watch him on my TV, now I also had to endure him in those few occasions my love came back ?! That was just too much ! I wanted this boy gone !


End file.
